Why I have White Hair
by IcyAnimeFan
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Kakashi has white hair? How about what's behind his mask? Whelp, the answer to those questions maybe more shocking than you think.
1. Missing Anbu

"S-stay aw-way from m-me!" The Anbu warrior cried out as they slowly backed away from their assailant. The Anbu warrior's attacker simply laughed and came closer. "D-don't think I d-don't know w-who y-you r-r-really are!" They screamed with obvious amounts of fear taking control of their voice. "Good, I hope that's quite obvious." The mysterious attacker responded with a cool and relaxed tone. The Anbu ninja continued to back away until they were on the edge of the roof with nowhere to go but _down._ The Anbu quickly looked down and just barely managed to regain their balance. They turned to face their attacker again. "Why, are you doing this?!" The Anbu warrior shrieked at top of their lungs to the mysterious masked man. "That is for me to know… _and no one will ever find out_ …" He smoothly replied as his voice trailed away.

"W-what…?" The Anbu's voice began to trail with fear. The mysterious masked man was walking closer and closer and the Anbu warrior had nowhere to run. "Y-you know t-that I-if I e-escape… I'll…I'll re-report you to Lord Hokage… A-and h-he'll have your p-position re-revoked." The Anbu warrior tried to warn his assailant of his abilities within his position. However, this tactic failed miserably as the eerie man continued his approach. "I'm quite aware of what you are capable of… and I'll have you know that I'm not afraid of the Hokage's power either. Besides… Even if I were to believe that there really was _a threat_ in you… that would only give me more of a reason _to properly eliminate you_." He spat. At this point the man was less than two feet in front of the Anbu warrior and despite the two ninja being of equal height, the masked assailant seemed to loom over the Anbu. The Anbu warrior was in complete disbelief. 'What kind of ninja is this guy?! Here standing before me, a man who holds no fear for Lord Hokage?!' The Anbu was mentally screaming at himself to do something, _anything…_ anything to get to safety. However, it seemed that to the Anbu warrior they had crossed that threshold of safety _a long time ago_ … The masked man drew ever closer to the Anbu and chuckled deviously. Finally, the Anbu warrior had the courage to see eye-to-eye with the masked man, and when he did… he wished so dearly that he hadn't. Staring back at him was a cold, vicious, sharingan with the brightness of a full moon.

(Anbu's POV)

I was in awe, more than that… _I was petrified_. So desperately I wanted to pull out my Kunai and fight back, but my body wouldn't let me. Frozen in place all I could do was watch in fear as the man who hid his face from so many others, began to close in on me. "Is your mission to kill me?! Is that it?!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs in fear, and in rage. The masked man didn't even flinch at my outburst. All he did was take another step closer so that he was right in front of me. His sharingan was burning intensely so much into my eyes that, I couldn't look away.

I was so _mesmerized_ by the glowing red kekki genkai that it seemed as though all my problems and fears were slipping away. I was about to give in to the power of the sharingan when I realized what a _huge_ mistake I was making. 'What am I doing?! I'm an Anbu, I can't just throw my life away like this!' Finding even the smallest strength I had, I pulled away from the man's burning gaze and pulled out my kunai. I took my fighting position as best as I could and could hardly prevent myself from trembling in my stance. "Oh, decided to fight back now have we?" The man questioned with a hint of mockery. Taking aim, I pointed my kunai right at the man's heart. It would be tough to pull off but if I could land a hit in that general area, it would be very effective in aiding my survival. "Tch. Well then..." He started as he took his own fighting stance. "Let's see just how long your _will_ can last." He threateningly spat. With that I prepared myself for the worst.

(No one's POV)

The Anbu warrior put up a tremendous effort so large it would put Rock Lee to shame. However, this was not enough for the Anbu to win his fight. Barely being able to breath, the Anbu warrior looked down in terror as he was incapable of freeing himself as the masked man held him in the air with a vice-like grip. "Nice try, but you should have known better than to fight me." The Anbu man made what could only be described as a choked gasping sound. "Heh, you were a pretty good fighter, I'll admit I've only seen another ninja with as much spunk as you... Do you know who that is?" The Anbu warrior shook his head in pure confusion. "W-who i-is I-it? T-the oth-the n-n-ninja?" The Anbu asked with a quivering choked voice. The masked man let out a long mocking laugh. "Ha ha ha... Why none other than..." The man let his voice fade away as he slowly pulled his mask off and finally revealed his true colors. ' _Na-ru-to Uz-am-ma-ki_ ' The mysterious man whispered but seemed to be mouthing. The Anbu let out a scared gasp. " What did you do the young boy?!" The Anbu tried to scream but just barely made out the words. The mysterious figure merely shrugged as a response. "Naruto? I've done absolutely nothing to put him in harms way purposely... Now as for you if I were in your shoes, I'd be more concerned on my own safety never mind the safety of a child who everyone knows of." The man spat with acid in his voice at the Anbu. The Anbu began to cough and hack as felt the man grip tighten around his throat. He started to spit up as he forcibly asked. "W-what... I-in t-th-the w-world... A-are y-y-you t-talking... A-about?"

The mysterious man showed a devilish smirk which revealed a small glint from his mouth. "Enough petty chat, be quiet I'm tired of your annoying voice." The man nearly growled. With this the Anbu felt a sharp pain in his throat and tried to scream in agony but nothing came out. 'He disabled my vocal cords!" The Anbu realized. The mysterious man smiled cruelly, revealing sharp dagger like fangs. 'So that's what your family has been hiding for generations?' The Anbu mentally asked his assailant. Almost as if reading the Anbu's mind the man responded calmly with " Yes, this is what we are." The Anbu desperately tried to squirm his way out of his attackers tight grip but only made it worse for himself as the man only tightened his grip even more. He then pulled the Anbu warrior close to his face and smiled his cruel smile. "And this... Is how we deal with rats" The man spat with amusement in his tone.

The Anbu's eyes widened in fear and panic as mysterious man's fangs quickly pierced his skin. The Anbu was quick to react in pain, kicking his legs furiously back and forth trying desperately to free himself but it was hopeless. 'I'm done... This is it for me... Mom, dad...everyone... I'm sorry, but I won't be coming home to see you any time soon.." The Anbu thought as he as starting to blackout from blood loss. The Anbu quickly started crying in a mix of pain, sorrow and regret. Somehow, by some sort of miracle the Anbu found his voice and began to whisper to the sky. "Why...? Was this how things were supposed to be..?" He then finally blacked out from exhaustion and blood loss. The mysterious man pulled away from his victim and looked over the warrior's semi-limp body. "Tch, even though I know you can't hear me I'll say it anyways...You were a formidable opponent and a strong one at that. Hell, you even broke free of my sharingan... Not many people can do that. I'm sorry to say that even though you clearly faced me with every thing you had, that your attempts to survive will be in vain... Well, I suppose not _entirely_ in vain. However, I do think that it would be more cruel to simply leave you here then to kill you out right. So..." The mysterious man pulled out a Kunai blade and lifted up the near dead warrior. "I will give you the least painful death I can think of." He brought the Kunai blade up to the Anbu's pierced neck and stabbed it into the newly formed bite mark. He then took the blade out and turned the warrior around to his hair. The Mysterious man then brought the Kunai down hard in to the base of his skull severing his brain stem.

In another part of the Leaf Village a young man who came from the Sand Village for a visit to his friend was walking around a dark, gloomy corner when he heard a loud "THUD!" as he saw something fall from the roof of the building he was next to. The young Sand villager ran over to the limp figure lying on the ground. He quickly realized it was an Anbu warrior from the mask they were wearing. "Hey...Are you alright?" The warrior turned over very,very slowly. "Hey, what happned?... Are you alr...?" The man quickly stopped himself as he saw the damage that had been done. He shook the warrior again he was trembling in a panicked state. "Hey...What happened...? W-who...D-did this to you?" The Anbu was barely breathing heaving heavy gasps for life as he beckoned the Sand Villager closer. The Sand villager willingly leaned to hear the Anbu's final words. "Be...ware...T-the...m-m-man...kn-known a-a-as..." He trailed off the Anbu Warriors vision was quickly starting to fade to black. "Quickly...please tell me who's did this!" The young man panicked again. The Anbu quickly started to barely whisper the name of his killer, had it not been for there closeness the killer's name would have fallen of deaf ears. "Ka-ka-shi...Ha-ta...ke...".

Then the Anbu warrior's world went black.


	2. Father Figure

**Helloo Everyone! And welcome, to Part 3 of the Super Spooky Halloween Update! I know it's been ages since I did anything with story, so I made up my mind to give it the love and attention it deserves! Please Enjoy!**

The next Morning Team 7 was training like normal. "Ghaa! Kakashi-Sensei this is too difficult!" Naruto whined as he sat on the grass of the training field. Kakashi looked away from his book and down at Naruto, his smile went unseen as always and he chuckled. "If this is too difficult, how are you going to become Hokage?" He asked the yellow haired Chunin. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a shocked face, he then jumped up and started doing jumping jacks. "What're you talking about? This is easy, I'm totally going to be Hokage!" Naruto said determinedly. Saskue stared at Naruto with a 'Are you serious?' expression while Sakura shook her head. "Oh Naruto, what are we going to do with you?" She said a little timidly. Naruto moved onto squats and Kakashi chuckled "I don't mind Sakura; everyone works in different ways. If Naruto needs a longer break than you and Saskue then it's okay." He said cheerfully. Sakura sighed and nodded, Naruto had moved onto sit ups while Kakashi was talking. "You're right, just like always Sensei." Sakura said with a petite smile on her face. Saskue chuckled. "You are very right Sensei, but the fact that Naruto is so far behind in just simple exercises is kinda disappointing." He said, directing his gaze at said ninja. Naruto returned Saskue's friendly mocking with a head shake as he ran up a tree, grabbed a branch, and began doing pull ups.

"Just you wait, Saskue! I _will_ be Hokage!" Naruto shouted. Saskue rolled his eyes at Naruto's response. "Sure you will." He replied sarcastically, making Sakura giggle and Kakashi sigh. "Sakura, Saskue. Don't just stand around and wait for Naruto. Go practice the skills I taught you yesterday morning." He said, tiredly as he resumed reading his book. The two Chunin nodded and ran into the forest to practice their separate skills, leaving Sensei and student. After a few more pull ups, Naruto let go of the branch and fell to the ground with a medium 'thud!'. Kakashi looked up, "Hm? Are you okay Naruto?" He asked as he stretched out his arm. Naruto had a few tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain and was rubbing his backside while he slowly stood back up. "Yeah, I'm okay Kakashi-Sensei." He replied cheekily. "Can we start training now?" He asked the white haired shinobi. Nodding, Kakashi put his book away and pulled out a Kunai blade. With a flick of his hand, Kakashi threw the Kunai into the bull's eye target of the straw dummy that stood a few dozen feet away. Naruto's eyes lit up as he watched. "Wooooaaahh! So cool!" He exclaimed. Kakashi chuckled, he pulled out a few shuriken and sent them gliding through the air into the same dummy. "Today, we will be working on weapon accuracy." He said to a star struck Naruto.

In another part of the forest, Sakura walked around looking for any animals to practice her medical Justus on. Finding none, Sakura turned to make her way back to Kakashi and Naruto. After a few minutes of walking, Sakura found herself in the middle of a clearing and amazingly, there stood Kakashi, with his back turned and seemingly unaware of her presence. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura called out, but did not have any response greet her ears, only silence.

Beginning to feel that something was off, Sakura began to walk up to her unknowing Sensei. 'Something isn't right...But I have to reach Kakashi-Sensei first." However, the closer she got to him, the more off putting the air around him felt and Sakura soon felt wary. "S-Sensei?" Sakura stuttered as she now stood only a few feet from Kakashi. "Hello Sakura, done with your task already? How disappointing." He finally said, confusing Sakura greatly. "Sensei, what are you talking about? You told me to practice my healing Justus, while you helped Naruto catch up." She said with a dreadful feeling growing inside of her. 'Something is off, why is Kakashi-Sensei speaking so strangely?' She asked herself as she waited for her "Sensei" to respond.

Suddenly, Kakashi started laughing. "That's right. I did say that, didn't I?" He said, seemingly questioning himself. Sakura began to worry, this was not like the Sensei she knew. Kakashi turned around and held out his hand. "You need to work on your medical Justus, allow me to help." He said smoothly and almost, threateningly. However, Sakura couldn't know better and accepted with a nod. Within an instant, Sakura found herself on the ground at the mercy of Kunai blade. "Now, let's make this easssy." Said a slithering and snake-like voice that Sakura remembered a little too well. "Orochimaru!" she cried out as the figure of her sensei faded into the infamous snake man. "That'sss me, however, I'm not in the mood for idle chit-chat ssso tell me…Where is Sssasskue?" He hissed into her ear, making her face tense. "I refuse to tell you! My team is one of the many things I hold dear and close to my heart, you won't break me!" She shouted. Pressing the Kunai closer to Sakura's neck, Orochimaru was ready to take matters very personally. Seeing this single moment as her only chance of salvation, Sakura drew in as much air as her semi-flattened lungs would allow. Then, she let it out an ear piercing scream and let it echo through the trees.

Not too far away, Kakashi and Naruto were practicing when they heard Sakura's cries for help. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Rang just loud enough for the two of them to catch on "Sensei?" Naruto asked with a worried look, Kakashi nodded and they headed in the direction it came. Orochimaru stepped on the back of Sakura's neck and stopped her screaming, "Enough with your pathetic attemptsss! If you won't tell me, then I'll-!" He shouted before being cut of by a Kunai flying mere centimeters from his face. "You will not hurt my students anymore than you already have, Orochimaru." Kakashi spat, standing proudly in a tree with Naruto at his side. "Ooh, I'm sssoo scared!" Orochimaru stated sarcastically as he willingly got off of Sakura's back and held her up, this time placing the Kunai dead in the center of her neck and applied a small amount of pressure to cause a small amount of bleeding. "Why don't you prove it then, Copy Ninja Kakashi?" He taunted the angered Shinobi, who was quick to grab another Kunai and engage himself in a fight. Naruto kept to his place in the tree and waited for the right moment to grab Sakura and hightail the heck out of there.

The beginning of the fight started off very level headed. Because Orochimaru had a hold of Sakura, Kakashi couldn't afford to use stronger Justus and Orochimaru could not evade very well otherwise. Then, Kakashi took a risk and opened his Sharingan, Orochimaru took a small step back and prepared himself as Kakashi's hand began to spark and fizzle with blue electricity. Both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened, surely he wasn't going to do what they thought he was going to do. What happened next, seemed to happen in slow motion for all five ninja in the area. As the electricity formed a ball shape in Kakashi's hand, he pushed his weight onto his back leg and swiftly launched himself at Orochimaru. With the great speed of Kakashi's attack, Orochimaru had but only a few seconds to make a decision: He decided to throw Sakura away and dodge the Lightning Blade. Seizing his chance, Naruto leapt from the tree and rushed to grab Sakura to make a hasty escape into the dense trees of the forest, leaving Kakashi and Orochimaru to themselves.

Later, after Saskue and Sakura had made it safely to their homes. Kakashi and Naruto were still at the training field with the bright moon looming overhead. Naruto threw two baby Kunai at the target dummy from a little over ten feet away, one missed and the other lodged itself into the base of the dummy. He sighed, annoyed, Naruto kicked off his sandals and ran to stick his feet in the river. "Aaaaahhhh….." Naruto exclaimed as the cool, soft waters, rushed over his feet and helped make his aches melt away. Kakashi picked up on this and soon joined Naruto with _his_ feet in the river. After some time in relaxing silence, Naruto's voice cut through it all, not that Kakashi minded. "Hey, Sensei…You knew my dad, right?" He asked quietly as he looked up to the older of them. A moment passed before Kakashi spoke. "Yes, I did." He said thoughtfully, causing Naruto to smile lightly. "What was he like?" He asked, the Jonin thought for a moment again quietly before responding with, "He was an excellent leader as well as a father figure to me." He said happily, Naruto grinned. "Will you be a father figure for me?" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with the same stars in the night sky above them. Kakashi laughed and wrapped his arm around Naruto into a half-hug. "I will be whatever you want me to be, Naruto." He said kindly as both ninja looked up at the twinkling, endless array of stars.


End file.
